


Ты мне больше не бро

by Serpentaria



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, First Time, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 13:03:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8801914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serpentaria/pseuds/Serpentaria
Summary: Нишиноя всего лишь собирался дождаться Танаку.





	

Саэко открывает перед ним дверь и улыбается, склонив голову набок.  
— Здорово, Ю. Заходи, Рюноске ещё нет дома.  
Нишиноя разувается, проходит в комнату и в следующее мгновение плюхается на диван в гостиной — в этом доме он чувствует себя даже свободнее, чем в собственном.   
— Сестрица, а Рю когда придет? — кричит он, но фраза тонет в зевке: первый курс даётся тяжелее, чем предполагалось, и если бы не редкие встречи с товарищами, было бы совсем печально.  
Саэко выглядывает на мгновение из-за двери, в руке у неё чайник.  
— Понятия не имею, — легкомысленно отвечает она. — У него подработка сегодня… А может и нет, не знаю, он телефон утром дома забыл. Чай будешь?   
Нишиноя с готовностью кивает и следует за Саэко на кухню, немного ждет, вертясь на стуле, и принимает у неё из рук горячую чашку. Саэко устраивается напротив, скрещивая ноги, и щедро плещет в собственную кружку вишнёвый ликер.   
Нишиноя не успевает моргнуть, как бутылка оказывается перед ним.  
— Угощайся, — Саэко размашисто хлопает его по плечу и смеется; только сейчас Нишиноя замечает, что глаза у неё блестят ярче обычного, а бутылка из тёмного стекла оказывается совсем легкой, когда он поднимает её, чтобы добавить себе немного. В чашку льются остатки.   
— Вкусно! — резюмирует Нишиноя, в момент приканчивая свою порцию, а Саэко, подмигнув, подливает ему из своей кружки.   
— Как дела в универе? Прочувствовал ух-дух студенчества?   
Алкоголь слегка развязывает и без того бесконечный язык Нишинои, и тот начинает рассказ, через каждые несколько секунд перескакивая с одной темы на другую; Саэко хохочет и перебивает его, вставляя в диалог истории собственных студенческих лет. Они сходятся на том, что волейбольные университетские команды — отстой, но встречаться уличными сборными ещё хуже, потому что тренировки получаются совсем неравномерными. Саэко, утешая, снова похлопывает Нишиною по плечу.  
Как-то незаметно на столе появляется бутылка ещё одного ликера, на этот раз сливового; постепенно соотношение в чашках меняется в сторону преобладающего алкоголя, позже полностью вытесняя чай. Нишиноя теряет счёт на пятой кружке. Сознание подергивается легкой дымкой, но не более — и он не успевает толком опьянеть, как возникает нужда отлить.   
Он встает, пошатнувшись, и задевает ребром ладони полупустую кружку: ликер из опрокинутой посудины разливается по столу, а также по майке и шортам Саэко. Белую ткань расцвечивают тёмные пятна, и Саэко торопливо задирает одежду, чтобы мокрое не соприкасалось с кожей.  
— О, черт! — Нишиноя подскакивает ближе. Не раздумывая, он стаскивает с себя футболку — салфеток нигде не видно — и принимается быстро затирать пятна, отчего всё становится только хуже: ликёр размазывается повсеместно.  
Саэко отмахивается от него.  
— Да все в порядке, в порядке, не в первый раз, отстираю! Подумаешь.   
Она снимает майку через голову, ничуть не стесняясь, и остаётся в одном лифчике. Нишиноя, и без того не сильно пьяный, трезвеет за секунду, стоит взгляду остановиться на круглой, крупной груди Саэко, упакованной в симпатичный бежевый лиф. Он гулко сглатывает, и этот жест не укрывается от Саэко — она поворачивает голову на бок и подмигивает, как бы спрашивая: «И что будешь делать дальше?»   
В том, как он поступает дальше, алкоголь не виноват. Нишиноя, полностью понимая, что он делает и с кем, шагает вперед, потом еще раз, привстает на цыпочки, опирается ладонью на стол — он вырос немного, но все равно ниже нее — и прижимается губами к губам Саэко, первым же неловким жестом выдавая свою неопытность. Она смеется в поцелуй — не издевательски, весело и немного польщенно — а потом обнимает его лицо ладонями и целует сама, сильно и крепко, так, что у Нишинои начинают дрожать колени. Он чувствует необычайный подъем — не сравнить с хорошим приёмом в волейболе, но что-то общее есть. Правда, от хорошего приёма не становится туго в штанах. Нишиноя не знает, куда деть руки, но импровизирует — сначала опускает их на талию, потом поднимает выше и кладет на обтянутую лифом грудь Саэко.   
О боже, вот это точно лучше любого принятого паса.   
Он не решается запустить руки под ткань, поэтому просто сжимает ладони, балдея от ощущений. Стеснение проходит с каждым движением рук, на которые восхитительная грудь Саэко отвечает упругим колыханием.  
Нишиноя едва закрывает вовремя рот, чтобы не пустить нить восторженной слюны, когда Саэко кладет ему на плечи руки и задумчиво спрашивает:  
— А напомни-ка мне еще раз, сколько тебе лет?..

***

Вопль Танаки: «Я дома!» слышен и на втором этаже. Нишиноя резко садится — нещадно покусанные ягодицы отзываются легкой щекоткой. Мокрые от пота волосы прилипли к лицу, и пока Нишиноя дрожащими от недавнего напряжения руками расчищает себе обзор, лежащая рядом Саэко пытается, не поднимаясь, натянуть на себя ту самую испачканную майку.  
— Хотя чего это я, — бормочет она. — Эка невидаль, — и не глядя швыряет майку вперед.  
Майка повисает на лице Танаки в тот момент, когда он открывает дверь.  
— Саэко, какого хрена?! — Танака мотает головой, скидывая ткань, и сперва его возмущенный взгляд утыкается в прикрытую одеялом Саэко.   
Нишиноя пытается спрятаться раньше, чем бро его заметит — и возится, стараясь забраться под одеяло; к несчастью, именно чрезмерное копошение выдаёт его.  
Позже Нишиноя пожалеет, что у него в руках не было камеры — медленная смена эмоций на лице Танаки оказывается воистину бесценным зрелищем.  
Нишиноя открывает рот, чтобы как-то объясниться — возможно, избежать мучительнейшей из смертей, — но Танака успевает первым.  
— Бро, как ты мог, — с искривленным искренним страданием лицом произносит он. — Мы же обещали друг другу, что лишимся девственности одновременно!  
Нишиноя не находится, что ответить, а Саэко накрывается одеялом с головой и начинает сдавленно хохотать.


End file.
